The Flock Fights Back
by SirDippingSauce
Summary: What really ticks off the Flock? I know that there are a lot of stories out there like this, but it looked fun, so enjoy it! Rated K plus because there are people in this world out to get me. Please don't be offended! Read and Review Please!
1. MR: The Movie

**A/N: I decided to make these, while simultaneously working on Before the Sun Rises. For those of you who haven't read it, do so, and comment after commenting on this one. This is in Max's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with MR. I don't own anything. Well I do own stuff but nothing worth sharing… T.T**

Dear Fans of Maximum Ride (Mio),

I have been searching on Fang's laptop and it seems we are getting a movie! Sweet right? 2008. Wait sorry 2010. Yay 2010! Can't wait—Oops my B, I meant TWENTY THIRTEEN! When next, 20…52? What if I don't save the world by 2013? There will be no movie, no nothing!

Lots of anger,

Max


	2. EMOtions

**A/N: Part Two! If you have anything for ideas, tell me! I would appreciate it. Anyways, comment, if you like. Also comment if you love the song 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen. :P**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MR, I wouldn't have made Fang such a jerk, and Dylan would have died a horrible painful death by now. And Angel wouldn't be so creepy. .**

Dear Readers,

Just because I wear black, doesn't mean I am emo! Black is not an emo color. Tell me you own nothing black. TELL ME! I mean, is there nothing in your house not black? My refrigerator is black. Are you saying that my fridge is emo? I find that offensive to refrigerators everywhere.

LOTS OF LOVE (Love is an emotion. See I do have them.)

Fang


	3. Eye don't know how this all started

**A/N: Why hello there. That last chapter may not have been appropriate for boys. :I If you review, tell me your favorite color and I give you a virtual cookie!**

**Disclaimer: The only time I will own MR is when the doomsday group destroys 50% of the population, killing JP :'( and leaving me to inherit MR. *v***

Dear MR readers and FF writers,

I know I am blind. Even though I have the disability to see, Fang isn't even typing this for me. Just me and spell check. A lot of people think that I cannot see period. On the contrary, I can see in white surroundings. I can touch something and know the color and size-ish. Lastly, why am I always the guy that hits on everything with a pulse? The whole beach bunny thing has gotten out of control. The Gasman looks at girls more than me. I can't even see girls!

Goodbye. Don't let the door hit you on the way out,

Iggy O.o


	4. Are you Cing This!

**A/N: Yay a new chapter. I try to update these real quick because of how short they are. So, without further ado, IGGY!**

**Iggy: This chick doesn't own us. She wishes she owned us.**

**Me: Sigh. Yeah.**

Dear People who like to read fan fiction, people who don't, and unicorns!

This is Nudge! So I have a few things to say, so I will try to make it short! So, you know how, I am like, Max's fave? Well, besides Fang since they went out and kissed all the time. Oh I hope I get my first kiss soon. I hope I don't end up like Max, since she loves Fang and Dylan, even though Fang left us, and Dylan is a creep who was literally MADE! I think Max should choose Fang. For all we know, Dylan's evil. Angel could be too, which is why she doesn't say anything about it. Oh and Total found love before me too. Tear. I also know Angel is Max's old fave until she turned all creepy. And Iggy is like her brother, and so is Gazzy. So does that make me her sister?

**IGGY: NUDGE STAY ON TOPIC!**

Oops! Haha my B! Anyway, you all know my manga pic, right? And you all know I am twelve, right? Well, in that pic, my boobs are bigger than Max's! She is three years older than me and has hit puberty! Golly, I mean that drives me bonkers, ya know? I didn't get implants! I must be wearing a C cup!

C you later! (Haha get it?)

Nudge


	5. Definatly not Fang

**A/N: So…how's it going? That's cool. I am really tired, so last update tonight. There might be one tomorrow, defiantly one on Friday.**

**Disclaimer: *YAWN* I do not own MR. I had this dream once that scared me for life. It was about Max, Fang, and Dylan. We where all over at my grammas house for cookies. Max told me to sit down so I did. She took my hand and told me she had some bad news. I waited patiently. She told me she was picking Dylan instead of Fang. Dylan then proceeded to eat my share of the cookies. Scary, right?**

Dear whoever is reading this,

Gazzy here. Have you guys completely forgotten about me? I am apart of the flock too. I am always such an insignificant character in your FFs. I mean, look at how many stories Max gets. I am pretty cool aren't I? I have saved the day so many times now, I can't even count that high. And leaving me out is not cool. Sigh. When Fang says more than me in one story, you know we've got a problem.

Fangfully yours,

Gazzy


	6. And now a word from our future ruler

**A/B Hey hey everyone! Another update for ya! Any ideas? I would love to hear em'! I might not have any time coming up. I have math finals, three day softball tournaments, volleyball and color guard. Don't get mad if I don't update for a while.**

**Disclaimer: Mama. Just killed a man. Put a gun up to his head. Pull the trigger now he's dead. Mama! Please don't cry! I love Queen and Bohemian Rhapsody. Anyways, I don't own that or MR!**

Dear you guys,

This is Angel. Idk why you guys are always making me helpless in your stories. I can handle myself. I am going to be the only one left after the Doomsday Group destroys every one! Mwahahahahahahaha! Oh and I want to know why I am always made creepy. I am not creepy. You are not going to call me creepy (using mind tricks).

Your future ruler, (of those who will be left)

Angel


	7. Doggonit!

**A/N: This is a new chapter! I have been waiting to write! I hope you guys don't like Dylan because the one after this will not be a very Mylan story. Viewer discretion is advised. In other words, if you like Dylan, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: (Finally fell asleep) .**

Hello everyone! This is Total!

I know what you all are wondering. 'How can the dog be typing?' Well it's simple. I paid Gazzy to do it. So I would like to know. Do you guys dislike me, or find me a waste of space, because I have as much face time as Gazzy does, only less. This is a shocker because I am more civilized than Gazzy.

GAZZY: HEY!

It is true. Just saying. You could dedicate full chapters to let me talk about what I want to talk about. Please consider this.

Thanks,

THE ONLY TALKING DOG THAT HAS WINGS IN THE WORLD! (maybe)


	8. dont b dum max, chos me

**A/N: I am sorry if you find this offensive in anyway, but I warned you in the last chapter, so… yeah. Enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a poor boy! I need no sympathy.(Bohemian Rhapsody by: Queen) I don't own the characters, name, plot or ideas. The typing and opinions is all mine though!**

Deer reders

this is Dilan. Y do u gis hat me so much? Wat did I doo? Gust becas I am lik, 8 months old, dosnt meen I am stupid or dum. I acualy hav feelings for max, becas she is prety and smart, lik me. If max wants a reel man, she shood choos me, becas. Not fang.

Sinserle

Dilan


	9. The 6 sided Triangle

**A/N: Could someone tell me what ooc and au stand for. Anyways, I really enjoy writing these because of how short they are, so it means faster updates. I guess that's better for you, so you don't have to wait forever for a 100 word chapter. ;) I am just doing the flock. Plus Dylan.**

**Disclaimer: I have to go to the potty. But I won't. I will wait until I own MR. :I O.O 'O.O'**

Dear people who have read too much Twilight,

I am not in a love triangle with Fang and Dylan. I am not! I'm just confused on my feelings. Belle was in love with Edmond and loved Jack as a brother.

FANG: You mean Bella, Edward, and Jacob.

Whatever Fang. Wait. How do you know?

FANG: Uh…

Uh very suspicious,

Max…

FANG: P.S. And Fang.


	10. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

**A/N: My shoulder I so sore from Color Guard it's not even funny. :'( On a lighter note, I would love some reviews. I will accept flames! I want to know what you think! Do you like it when people comment your stories? I do! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: |ON COFFEE BREAK| DO NOT DISTURB!**

To those who be reading,

Fang here. I have been thinking. Why do I always cheat on Max, or something? I know I left her, but we will get back in Nevermore! **(A/N: Hopefully!)** I would never do that. Also, anyone want to tell me what Max sees in Dylan? LOOK! at his grammar from two chapters ago. Doesn't he know spell check or anything?

A slightly sad/mad/confused etc bird kid,

Fang


	11. EEWWW!

**A/N: I love Fiona Siona and dragonpurplepearl! They reviewed. (Glares at people who don't review) I really appreciate it when y'all review. I am only going to update if I get at least 10 reviews all together. Not trying to be mean, but I really want some reviewers. :)**

**Disclaimer: Love me my Lattes. 0~**

Dear wondering Fan girls,

What is with all the pairing names? I understand Fax and Eggy, but come on. Figgy? I am straight as a…straight thingy. And Fudge? **( :) ) **That's weird. Well not as weird as Nazzy, or Miggy. Please re-think your life and how you wish to see us.

Iggy


	12. What tude are you talking about?

**A/N: This is the last update of tonight. REVIEW! I love it when people review. Don't you? Time for volleyball!**

**Max: Do you ever feel like**

**Fang: people always seem to know**

**Iggy: what you are about to say**

**Nudge: before you even say it?**

**Gazzy: I feel like that a lot**

**Angel: because I can read minds and know what you are about to say.**

**Total: Team Fang doesn't own us.**

PEOPLE!

This is Nudge! I am at a word limit today…so I will stay on topic. :( Do you know how in the books I am always siding with Max right? And in Max and Fang I had and 'attitude'? Well let me just say: I was only doing what I felt was right. I almost got my wings snapped! And do you always want to be on the run, from big hairy dogs? I would give you a whole truck of Snickers Bars® to trade places with you! And also, I am pretty sure Angel was mind tricking me in Fang, but I kind of forgot! Like this one time, Max was all like "Nudge, go grab my towel", because she was in the shower and didn't have a towel, so I ran and grabbed her towel. I forgot what I was doing half way there, so I just stopped and went back to whatever it was I was doing. Then like ten minuets later, Max was all like "NUDGE where is my freaking towel?" so I got up and gave it to her! It was so funny.

IGGY: Nudge you have reached your word limit.

But aren't you using some of my words? Iggy I don't think you thought this through very well.

TTYL!

NUDGE!


	13. Kooties

**A/N: I absolutely LOVE Pennycat11, KloeRosalinda, Booklover72, Fiona Siona, dragonpurplepearl! They helped get the reviews to 10! You should thank them :|. Anyway, I am all sweaty from vball! SORRY if you didn't need to know that… This is for you Pennycat11!**

**Disclaimer: I love my laptop! I need a new one though. This one is getting old. I would probably have people to pick out a new laptop for me if I owned MR.**

Dear Internet Dweebs (Including Fang)

I am adding on to Nudge's last chapter. Why would you guys pair me up with anyone? I am 9! Girls have kooties. And Nudge is like a sister to me! **(You hand is like a brother to me! Reference in the next chapter for anyone who tell me where that is from!) **Also, do you guys really like it when I am evil? I have read a story where I am evil! Why? T.T

Happy Friday ;_;

Gaz-ffrrtt-zy


	14. Alle Hagel Angel!

**A/N: Hey guys. I am only doing one update today. I am pretty upset. I feel like a real jerk. My dad's sister died when she was 15 from cancer, and today is her birthday. My sister and I don't get along, and we started fighting over nothing. When I went to my room trying to get away from her, I heard my dad crying. I am such a bad person. :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

Loyal subjects:

This is Angel, your leader to be. Just call me Lord Angel, Lord A. Either will do. Now to my point. There has been some talk about me floating around FF and Max-Dan-Wiz. Apparently you guys not only think I am creepy, but you also think I am not on the right side! I will be a kind ruler to go guys who survive the apocalypse. The only reason I told Max to leave was because I needed practice. And lastly, I don't like Jeb. I am not in cohorts with him. He is an 'opposing team'. **(The reason I am not making Angel or Jeb good or evil, is because I don't know yet if they are or aren't. I'll have to wait until Nevermore.)**

Hail Angel


	15. Who Let the Dog Out!

**A/N: I will be needed to reach 15 reviews before the next update. You have one day. Maybe two. It shouldn't be hard, because I have over 600 hits and 700 visitors! Please review. I love knowing what you think, and how I can improve in the future.**

**Disclaimer: Ok so I know how Max has a last name. She gave it to herself. Why didn't the rest of the flock think of a last name? I know at one point they all adopt the name, but they don't keep it! Why? Make everything easier.**

Dearest readers,

This is Total! I am so angry right now! Do you know how irritable I am right now? I just read a story where I die! I wasn't even in it! They started out with me dead so I wouldn't have to be in their story! I cried. Well not really. I was just very upset. Now anyway, now to my point of story. That was just a rant. Ok so yes I am a dog. But I have been genetically engineered. This means I can handle myself! I can really cause some damage if I really wanted to. Erasers? Let me at 'em. Fly boys? Any day. M-Geeks? Well they have guns, so maybe not…

=|= I love dragon flies.

Total


	16. LIES!

**A/N: 15 reviews please! I am updating right now, so I can get my story back onto the first page. I need some peace of mind. Do you guys like these drabbles? I would like your thought on it. Please? My favorite HP character is Buckbeak! In POA, he poops while Hagrid is talking about him.**

**Disclaimer: HP, MR, JP, TF (team fang), COB, and HH, don't belong to me. Well except for TF!**

Dear Readers,

Angel is typing this for me, because she has better grammar and spelling than I do. **(Someone PMed me that they would 'report' my story for not being appropriately rated if I made Dylan like that so I have to make him normal now. Sigh.) **Some thoughts on my character: Why do I always end up either with Maya, not with Max, or DEAD? I am not that bad of a persona am I? LA LA LA! Sorry for the random outburst of song, I do that a lot. **(I hate it when he sings!) **But back to my point. I WILL END UP WITH MAX! SHE WILL CHOOSE ME! You will see, Fan Fiction. You will all see!

MYLAN FOREVER!

D

**A/N: I hated writing this chapter. It is all lies. Well about the Mylan anyway…**


	17. VERY INPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Get my review bar up to 20! PLEASE! I love reviews. I will take requests if you have any good ideas! I will go around once more with the flock taking requests! I need some ideas, and this will be my last time around! If you have any ideas for a new story I will gladly take them!**

**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR IDEA! PM ME OR LEAVE A COMMENT!**

**EXAMPLE: Hey Team Fang! I love this story! How about: Why does 'blah blah' always 'blah blah blah'?**

**Then I will incorporate some humor, a little magic, Guardian and avian DNA, angel blood, and some muggle and volia! A chapter dedicated to you!**

**That line is a mix between Harry Potter, MR, Mortal Instruments, Hush Hush, and Nightshade, my favorite series. I really don't want to be pushy, but I would really appreciate if you guys did the above!**

**The Flock: Do it please!**

** Team Fang**


	18. BIG THANK YOU'S!

I would like to thank some people for reviewing. I will update this 'chapter' each time someone reviews. I will respond to you here, so if you are anonymous, check this out every so often to find your name!

dragonpurplepearl: Thank you for being my first reviewer! Glad you like it! Any suggestions?

Fiona Siona: Thank you sooo much! Sigh. I am pretty sure Angel is evil…

Booklover72: Thanks for the info! Glad ya like!

KloeRosalinda: IKR! I love black. I am not Goth! Do be so biased!

Pennycat11: You have been awarded 'My Favorite Reviewer Award'! I love you!

LalalandMuse: Glad you think so! Any suggestions?

Ariannahiga: Even though you didn't comment you still did a favorite story and author.

Thanks again to you guys! Are you guys who aren't on here jelly? Review and you can be! It is simple as Do Re Mi! Haha I see what I did there! ;)


	19. Dance Dance NEVERlution

**A/N: I really need some new ideas! Pennycat11 gave me this idea for Max, one for Fang, and one for Angel. If you give me a better one, I will do twice as many chapters! Sorry I haven't updated, I have been waaaaaaaaay to busy. I only have this window of opportunity in the morning on Wednesdays, when school starts 20 minuets later.**

**Disclaimer: Today, I can actually say that Pennycat11 owns this, not me. For once, it is not JP! Well minus the actual characters…**

Dear people with too much imagination,

Maxie here. I was reading a story by St. Fang of Boredom, called Another Form of the Avian Bird Flu. One of the chapters had me thinking, and I started thinking about bands. Why would I start a band? **(THESE ARE NOT MEANT TO FLAME ANYONE'S STORY, THIS IS A SLASH FIC!) **So many stories have me being a dancer, or the lead singer or something in a band. Then Fang is always an opposing band/dancer and we fall in love. Cliché much? Sounds like Battle of the Bands! **(A very old 80s movie) **I am also always a good singer. Have you read Fang's pro's and con's of me? I can't sing to save my life!

Max Out!

PEACE!


	20. Preggers

**A/N: Ok I guess you guys don't want to read this, because all my stats and whatever have gone done, so call me a quitter, but this is it. It was a good run ;(. I hope you enjoyed this story, and continue to re-read it, and comment, but the popularity has decreased. Farwell. Now I must type Before the Sun Rises. Check it out. Big thanks to my caps lock key, whom without, the shift button would be dead.**

**Disclaimer. Quitter! :(**

*huffs* I'm too mad to address you guys.

WHY ON EARTH DO YOU GUYS THINK I WOULD GET MAX PREGNANT? I AM 15, SHE'S 15. AS PREVIOUSLY STATED, MAX CAN'T EVEN KEEP A GOLD FISH ALIVE! **(Even though she raised like, half the flock…) **I MEAN… *some one comes up behind Fang and gags him. They knock him out and slowly drags him away…*

1 hour later

Huh? Where am I? Hellooooo? *rustling* who's there!

*a figure steps out from the shadows where the rustling came from.

SFOB: Hello Fang. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is St. Fang of Boredom.

**A/N: :O Dun. Dun. Duuunnnnnn. Thanks Saint, for letting me use your name. I got the idea from the story 'Another Form of the Avian Bird Flu', by St. Fang of Boredom herself! Anyway thanks for reading and goodbye! Don't forget to like, favorite, comment, flame, WHATEVER! Just… do something, alright?**


	21. I don't LOL

**A/N: I feel really bad. So, like, 7 people have PMed me saying "Oh, no please continue!" so, *sigh* I AM! :) I am a little happy about it… :/ I have a few cool symbols to show ya: Ǿ ξ**۩ ۞ • ‰ ₪ ₤

**I just watched the 1991 movie _My Girl_, and I must admit, I cried my freaking eyeballs out over that movie. It's so cute and sad. It has been added under the 'Favorite Movie' slot on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own those symbols, My Girl, or MR.**

Deeeeeeaaarrrr FANFIC!

I don't understand those 'Flock get cell phones!' 'Flock gets a FF account!' stories. I mean, Fang is the only one ever on the WWW, and that's for his blog. And why would _Max! _type LOL or OMG or ROFL? I can see Nudge doing that, but Max? Gazzy? FANG? Just sayin, that I don't text, or anything!

Me: But Iggy. You are on my FF account, on the WWW. You can be very hypocritical sometimes, you know that?

Iggy: I am talking about whole stories, not little Dear Fanfiction's.

Me: Oh. My b Iggs.

Iggy: LOL np.

Me: O.o Iggy you just txt typed…

TTYL!

Iggs


	22. Come at me Bro!

**A/N: HEWO! (hello) Admission Fee is 10 more reviews. All you have to do is type something! I accept Flames! I don't care, as long as I know what you guys and galls are thinking. Anyway, wish me luck at the Gray's Lake Softball Tournament I have coming up! It is from this Friday to this Sunday, three days of Softball heaven!**

**Disclaimer: Go Spikes! I own MR. Jk, no I don't.**

DEAR PEEPS ON FAN FICTION!

HEY IT'S NUDGE! I HAD SOME COFFEE! IT WAS DEEELICIOUS! I NEED MORE! (coffee -) O = AAAANNNNYYYY WAYYY… I JUST HAVE AN ITSY BITSY LITTLE POINT TO MAKE/TALK ABOUT/TYPE. DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE MAAAAX'SSSS FRIEND IN YOUR 'NO WINGS' AND AH STORIES? NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE MAX A LOT. I MEAN I LOVE MAX. WELL NOT LIKE THAT! NO… WAAAIIIIIT I NEVER SAID THAT. I LOVE MAX LIKE A SISTER! I WISH I HAD A SISTER LIKE GAZZY, OR A BROTHER LIKE ANGEL DOES! THAAAT WOOOULD BEEEE AWWWEEEESOME! THEN I COULD BE ALL LIKE "I HAVE A BROTHER" OR "I HAVE A SISTER!" OMG! MAYBE I CAN GET THE WHITE COATS TO GIVE ME ONE!

LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEE…

NUDGE!


	23. A, B, X, Y

**A/N: Hey my peeps! I am starting to work on a new story called Movies. It's a little 6 shot I came up with in Algebra. Keep you eyes open for it. I am almost done with the first chapter! Here is a sneak preview of it!**

**Max's POV**

** It was just another Saturday. Pouring rain, 6 bored bird kids, a talking flying dog, and Ella. Mom was at work, and she left 50 dollars for us to use.**

** "I am sooo bored Max." Gazzy groaned out. "Me too, Max!" everyone added on. Fang sat there and watched me carefully. I looked around at everyone.**

** "Oh! Max! Max! Pick me! I know!" Nudge waved her hand around.**

** I sighed. "What Nudge?" She beamed at me. "How about we have a movie day!" Nudge spurred out. Ella clapped excitedly and Angel giggled.**

** "Well that's all fine and dandy for you people, but what about me?" Iggy asked. "You can have Ella narrate for you!" Angel said "Or I can send pictures into your head if you want!" Iggy huffed and slumped to the couch. "Fine. Let's watch some movies."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. T.T YET!**

Dearest Mr. and Mrs. Fanfiction:

My turn for a rant. In some of your stories, I am described as loving video games and T.V. even when I don't. I enjoy building bombs, blowing up said bombs, and fire. I have never played that one game. What was it called? Oh yeah, Halo or something right? Or Mine Craft. I just am to advanced for those games. Just saying, I like bombs, not video games.

Captain Teror

**A/N: Not the funniest one ever. That is ok though! Just leave a comment with some suggestions I'll dedicate a chapter for you!**


	24. Les chiens français sont cool French

**A/N: Hey I am back from my tournament! We did pretty well. I got MVP for one of the games for being a kick-butt catcher. I had so much fun it was like a mini vacation. Only all my friends where there…**

**Disclaimer: Enough about me. Comment if you love my story. Comment if you like my story. Comment if you dislike my story. Comment if you hate my story. IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. I would like to thank Caps Lock button, my pet unicorn Jorge, and Google Translate for making this possible.**

*Bonjour mes collègues lecteurs. Pour montrer ma sophistication, je parle uniquement en français. Traductions en anglais sera sur le fond.

Je comprends que le dernier avertissement de la, j'ai des ailes et peut parler. Cela signifie qu'il est plus facile pour moi de se déplacer avec le troupeau, alors pourquoi DON "T-VOUS DÉJÀ ME COMPRENDRE! Dois-je la taille d'un BON? Il est compréhensible si vous me donnez UN ROULEAU mineures, mais aucune PARTIE DU TOUT! GOSH!

Jamais vous,  
total

*Hello my fellow readers. To show my sophistication, I am speaking only in French. English translations will be on the bottom.

I understand that as of The Final Warning, I have wings and can talk. This means it is easier for me to get around with the flock, so WHY DON"T YOU EVER INCLUDE ME? AM I TO BIG OF A BOTHER? IT IS UNDERSTANDABLE IF YOU GIVE ME A MINOR ROLL BUT NO PART AT ALL! GOSH!

Never Yours,

Total


	25. III Loahve to sing!

**A/N: Hey everybody, so some bad news. My wacko computer just really hates me. Whenever I plug my printer into my computer to print something, it shuts my computer down. Then my computer doesn't turn back on. It has happened before a couple times, and it has turned back on. This time, it shut down completely. This is my sister's laptop, and I'm doing this while she is asleep. This will be the only update this week.**

**On a lighter, yet heavy tone, there are some things I need to address with you. I think if you have been following me long enough, you probably know what I am going to say. Ready! ONE, TWO, THREE… REVIEWS! I know that for a fact I don't have one comment per chapter each. If you can just take like one minuet of your time to write me a little review, and tell me what you like or give me some suggestions, I would be so thankful. For every two comments I get, that's one update a night, or at least when I update, there will be more than one.**

**Also, how is my grammar/spelling? I am not even in eighth grade, so nothing's perfect. I know I am not totally stinking it up right? Just wondering, you know?**

**Last thing (maybe). Anyone else like snuggling with their cat? I know I do. My cat only likes me, so she is always sitting on my lap or something. Her food is in my room and her cat tower too. She sleeps with me too. (I am calling my cat "her" because I don't want any cat stalkers to stalker her) She is a calico. I love her so much. Now she is going to say hello.**

**Gdgffddsfhgkjhlkoiuytrewvcvl,kmjhb**

**Well this A/N got longer than expected… here is your Dylan chapter. :(**

Dear FF,

Hey everyone, I have a question for you. I don't read your stories, but I do look at the summaries. What the flock are Fax, Eggy, Nazzy, and Miggy? Those are always in the summaries. Do they mean something in code, some fanfiction secrete language? Wait one second. Random song bursts serenading Max. LALALALALALALALALA! I am so confused. And what is fluff, and lemons? I guess there is some sort of language I am unaware of. Lastly, anyone what to tell me what rated M means, and why it is so bad? Just wondering…

LOLZ

Dylan Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Miss


End file.
